Smut Galore
by SugarPickle
Summary: Stories about the best Ouran pairing besides the twins. Is very sexual notice the title.


Kyouya pulled his door shut and locked it flopping onto his bed. Now he would just have to wait. He lay there looking up at the ceiling thinking about how all of this had begun. Sometime two weeks ago he thought, Monday right? It was hard to keep track of time or days when all this was going on. Constantly having to sneak around and hide what he was doing. But he couldn't stop it was so good. Soooo,so good.

He wasn't sure when he had first had feelings for Tamaki but it was definitely a long time ago, maybe even from the day they met. He just realized about a month ago that his feelings towards his friend was more than that of friends. He was in love with the helpless romantic know as Tamaki Suoh and there was nothing he could do to change that. He also couldn't deny how incredibly attractive Tamaki was. He was a teenage dream. And sometimes he could be just downright sexy. Before Kyouya knew it he was jacking off to thoughts of his best friend every night in the shower. He couldn't help it his harmones were all crazy. Sometimes he would fantasize about claiming the young man for his own and sometimes he would imagine Tamaki pounding into him. Ethier way it was good and he always came quickly. It was just made worse by the fact he couldn't act on his emotions. His father wouldn't approve and nethier would most people he knew.

But anyway, eventually he decided to fight back. It was like Tamaki was deliberately seducing him so he did it right back. He pulled out all the stops flaunting his good looks as much as possible. He could feel Tamaki watch him all the time and it drove him crazy! One day Tamaki cracked and grabbed Kyouya by the shoulders kissing him passionately. Kyouya couldn't have been happier. After that they started going on secret dates and pretty soon ended up having sex. And it was the most amazing sex ever! It had been Tamaki's first time but Kyouya had sex before and none of those times even began to compare with Tamaki.

And now here he was, laying on his bed waiting for Tamaki to arrive so they could "discuss club problems". He had been horny all day and he really wanted to releave some tension with his little blondie. He shivered remembering the other day when he and Tamaki got down and dirty on his couch. It had been risky but well worth it to see Tamaki so desperate for him. The way he begged and writhed under him drove Kyouya wild!

There was a knock on the door but it was only his sister. She really needed to just leave already so he culd enjoy himself when Tamaki arrived. He convinced his sister to leave without even having to open the door and a few minutes later he heard her drive off somewhere. Good, no one else bothered to come to this side of the house besides her. Now he could really make Tamaki scream.

There was another knock on the door and Kyouya opened it with a grin. Tamaki. He wore a black t-shirt that had a low cut neck and showed off a little of his lower abdomen when he moved. He had on tight black pants that hugged all the right places and a cool maroon jaket. He wore sunglasses and slipped them off biting the end of them.

"Hey baby." He leaned against the door frame with his arm and jutted his hip out to the left, holding his sunglasses with the other hand while nibbling the end of it. Kyouya likced his lips, mmmm yummy.

"Hey sexy what took you so long." He pulled his boyfriend in by his shoulders and pushed him on the bed closing and locking the door behind him. Tamaki giggled as he hit the bed and let loose a sultry sigh.

"Uh, homework. It's such a pain I'd much rather be here with you."

"Ya?" Kyouya turned back around to face Tamaki and felt his pants tighten tenfold. Tamaki was sitting on the bed leaning back on his right hand to support him. His legs were hanging off the bed and they were spread in a very suggestive way. He was still chewing on the end of his sunglasses with his other hand and he looked at Kyouya with a lustful look. Shit that was hot! Damn him and his sexy poses!

"Ya. You always get me going." Kyouya stepped up to the edge of his bed looking down at his prize. He decided he would tease his keen little lover a bit.

"I'm glad to hear that but I have homework too. I think I should probably finish that first." He reached to his night stand to pick up a book but Tamaki slapped it out of his hand pulling Kyouya down so that he was straddling his lap.

"I'm sick of studying lets make a mess." He whispered in Kyouya's ear as he pulled him in closer.

"Mmmm, what a naughty boy. I guess your reaching your limit to huh?" He pushed Tamaki gently back onto the bed so that he was laying under him. He traced his finger tauntingly down Tamaki's chest who let out a soft whine.

"Mmmm, I'm your naughty boy. Now kiss me dammit." Kyouya smirked and leaned down kissing Tamaki roughly. He groaned as their lips touched, it felt like fire blazing down his spine. He'd been waiting three whole days to fuck Tamaki and he wanted it bad. He wanted to be wild and rough, to loose all control. Apparently Tamaki felt the same way juding by how he moaned and opened his mouth to invite Kyouya in.

He didn't need to be told twice and he plunged his tongue into Tamaki's wet cavern. They both groaned as their tongues slipped against each other. Tamaki kissed back so forcefully that his body lifted up so his shoulders and head were clean off the bed. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kyouya's neck who pushed him back on the bed. Their lip lock intensified as Kyouya litterly thrust his tongue down the blondes throat. Tamaki groaned loudly and gagged a little. They separated for air with a strand of salivia still connecting their mouths.

"Uh yes Kyouya. More please I need more." He reached up and unbuttoned Kyouya's shirt panting for breath. Kyouya leaned down and sucked on the side of Tamiki's neck. He gasped and moved his head to the side so Kyouya could get at him better. Tamaki felt Kyouya's tongue stick out and slide up and down his neck. He moaned in pleasure and grasped at Kyouya's hair.

"Mmmm Tamaki you taste so good." Kyouya latched onto Tamaki's collar bone and began sucking with great force. He smirked at Tamaki's loud moans.

"Oh! Kyouya thats not fair you know thats my weak spot." He whimpered as Kyouya lapped at his secret spot like it was the most delicious treat. Tamaki shreaked when Kyouya clamped down on the bone and began to nibble. It felt so good he felt like he was going to explode!

"Of course it's your weak spot thats why I like to play with it so much. Look how loud it makes you." He sat up still on Tamaki's lap to observe his face. His cheeks were bright red and his blonde hair was splayed wildly against the white sheets. He was panting and drooling a bit with a very wanton look in his eyes. Kyouya loved seeing him like this! He felt his cock twitch and he rubbed it teasingly against Tamaki's own bulge.

"Ah! Kyouya please don't tease. I need you to fuck me I can't wait anymore!"

"But sweety I like teasing you." Kyouya ground his crotch down harder making both teens gasp.

"Baby don't! Please I'll do anything just fuck me!" Kyouya grinned and slid off his lover.

"Well if you want it you have to earn it."

"What do you mean?" Kyouya leaned in so close that there lips brushed with every word he spoke.

"I mean give me a show." Tamaki gasped and looked into Kyouya's eyes. They'd never done anything like that before he didn't know what he was expected to do. "Well I'm waiting." Kyouya leaned back on his arms and looked up at Tamaki who had sat up. Tamaki was so hard he could barley take it. If giving Kyouya a show was what it took then he was going to really get a show. Normally he'd be nervous but he was to horny to care. Besides Kyouya made him feel sexy and he wanted to show off.

He sat on his knees spreading them on ethier side of Kyouya's thighs. He took off his jacket slowly in what he hoped was a sexy way. When he heard Kyouya moan he knew he was doing it right and he flung the jacket aside. He slipped his t-shirt off and dropped it to the floor leaning down and licking a trail down his lover's chest to the waist band of his pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped Kyouya's pants with his teeth and rubbed his cheek against his arousal.

"Uh, fuck Tamaki." Tamaki smiled when he thrusted into his cheek a bit and he stood up pulling Kyouya into a sitting position. He rubbed down Kyouya's chest removing the shirt he unbuttoned earlier. He grabbed Kyouya's hand and pressed the palm against his own arousal letting out a delighted sigh. He thrust his head back and moaned grinding the hand into his crotch.

"Unzip them baby." Kyouya did as he was told and moaned form the look on Tamaki's face. He was like a wild animal in heat right now and Kyouya couldn't get enough of it. Tamaki took Kyouya's hand and slipped down his underwear to rub his cock. "Yes baby yes!" He bit his lip and pulled the hand out of his pants after a second of rubbing. He took a step back and stared at the large tent made in Kyouya's pants. He smirked and walked over to the desk to get the lube hidden in the third drawer.

"Fuck you have a nice ass. You should wear those pants all the time." Tamaki grinned pulling out the lube.

"You like them?" He swayed his butt at Kyouya who groaned loudly.

"Fuck ya. Do it again." Tamaki swayed his ass again and he heard Kyouya gasp. He looked back to see he had removed his dick from his pants and was stroking it.

"Dirty boy thats my job!" Tamaki walked over and knocked Kyouya's hand out of the way grasping his cock. He began sliding his hand up and down and Kyouya cryed out clenching the sheets in his fists. Tamaki slipped his mouth around Kyouya who shreaked rolling his eyes back in his head.

"Fuck ya! Don't stop!" He grasped Tamaki's head and shoved his cock further into his mouth. Tamaki hummed and poured some lube into his right hand. Kyouya started fucking Tamaki's mouth shoving it down onto his cock and thrusting up. Tamaki gagged and chocked on the huge cock as he was roughly deepthroated. He pushed himself off of Kyouya and gasped for air.

"You can't do that baby your to big."

"And thats a bad thing?" Tamaki smiled and began stroking Kyouya again with his lubed hand. Kyouya growled and leaned up kissing Tamaki forcefully. He pulled down Tamaki's pants and underwear as he shoved his tongue deep down his lovers throat. Tamaki stroked faster and Kyouya gasped falling back onto the bed.

"You really like shoving things down my throat huh?" Tamaki giggled and placed a sweet kiss on Kyouya's cheek.

"You sound so cute when your choking and gasping for breath." Kyouya pushed Tamaki's hand away and stood up removing his pants completely. He picked up Tamaki bridal style who shreaked and giggled as Kyouya tossed him on the bed. He climbed over the blonde and shoved his tongue into his mouth again as he lubed up one of his hands and rubbed it against Tamaki's hole.

"Mmmm, yes. Play with my hole." Kyouya chuckled and slipped a finger inside earning a loud moan.

"You really want it don't you?"

"Yes, yes! I want it so bad!" Tamaki yelled ad Kyouya added two other fingers. Tamaki groaned and writhed as Kyouya fingered him roughly. He began pushing back on the other teens fingers in desperation.

"What is it not enough?"

"No! It's not I want more! Please I want to be stuffed full." Kyouya smirked and shoved all his fingers besides his thumb in as deep as they would go. He stroked and twisted as Tamaki gasped for air. He was going insane from the pleasure and he needed release! He began to whimper and beg incoherently.

"What's the matter? You want more slut? You want my cock?" Tamaki shook his head vigorously and thrusted back hard on the fingers torchering him. "Say it. I won't fuck you unless you say it."

"I...I w-want y-y-your cock! I-I want it! P-please I can't tak-ke it!" Kyouya removed his fingers and smeared more lube on the both of them. They used about half a bottle of it every time beacuse Kyouya was so big. He just wouldn't fit in Tamaki's tight hole without it. He pressed his cock to Tamaki's ass and kissed him sweetly.

"Hope your ready." He pulled back and rammed his cock up Tamaki's tiny hole.

"Ahhhh! Oh god baby yes!" Tamaki had a string of drool hanging down his mouth and his eyes rolled back in his head as he felt his insides become stretched so far. He felt so full he thought he might burst.

"Fuck Tamaki your so tight! It's like your ass is trying to strangle me!" They both tryed to catch ther breath and adjust to the new position. Tamaki grinned up at Kyouya, they hadn't done missionary since their first time. He knew Kyouya liked it beacause he could watch himself go in and out of his ass and he cold also watch Tamaki touch himself. Tamaki trailed his hand down his stomach and did just that. He yanked his cock roughly and moaned looking into his lovers eyes knowing how much he liked this.

"Fuck me mommy! Do it hard, do it so hard." Kyouya groaned and thrust roughly into the blondes ass. His walls squeezed down on his throbbing cock and it felt amazing! He began thrusting hard into Tamaki at a regular pace sweating from the exursion. Tamaki continued to play with himself as Kyouya screwed him.

"Ooh Tamaki you really turn me on! Fuck it feels good!"

"Nng, ya. Go faster, ha,uh!" Kyouya picked up the pace and they both yelled out. Soon the shadow king was drilling into Tamaki's ass literally pounding him into the matress leaving an indent. He had found the perfect angle so he hit Tamaki's prostate everytime he slammed upward and Tamaki was all but screaming. He was tugging at his cock furiously and thrusting his ass down on Kyouya's cock roughly.

"You like touching yourself don't you?"

"Yes I love it! I love you! Oh fuck!" Tamaki was close and he knew Kyouya was to beacuase he had started talking dirty again.

"Say it again! Say you love me!"

"I love you!" Kyouya slammed into Tamaki's prostate hard and he saw stars burst behind his eyelids. He could hear Kyouya groaning with each thrust and he clung onto him tightly knowing he was about to cum.

"Say you need me!"

"I need you! Uh, uh!" Tamaki felt his orgasm rip through his body as Kyouya pulled him up making him ride his cock.

"KYOUYA! AHHH YES!" Kyouya's dick was now hitting all the places inside him and his own dick was rubbing against Kyouyas stomach roughly. He cam hard all over their stomachs coating them in white.

"TAMAKI FUCK!" Kyouya cam just as hard inside Tamaki hitting his prostate with a jet of hot seamen. Tamaki screamed and gasped his eyes flying open as he felt Kyouya actually speed up! He was going impossibly fast and he gripped Tamaki's waste slamming him down with brutal force and impaling his ass with his engorged cock.

"AH! AH! AHHH! KYOUYA STOP YOUR GOING TO KILL ME! I CAN'T TAKE THIS MUCH IT'S TO GOOD!"

"FUCK! UH, I WANT TO MAKE YOU CUM AGAIN! I WANT TO CUM AGAIN OH SHIT IT'S SO GOOD!" They were fucking like complete animals and screaming until theire throats were sore. It only took another minute for them to cum again.

"KYOUYA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NGH! AH, AHHHHHH TAMAKIIIIIIIII!" Their cum flew everywhere painting everything white as they collapased into a sticky mess. They breathed heavily trying to recover from their intense orgasm. Kyouya pulled Tamaki close to him in a loving embrace smiling at his lover.

"Wow Kyouya. That was...that was fantastic."

"No shit sherlock." Kyouya said playfully ruffling Tamaki's hair. The host king giggled and swatted away his hand sitting up abruptly.

"I need a shower. I'm all covered in...oh my gosh this is so embarrassing!" Tamaki's face turned bright red and he put his face in his hands. Looked like it fianally sunk in. Normally Tamaki was really nervous about sex and got embarresed when Kyouya was to rough or talked dirty. And normally he didn't instagate sex at all but he'd been very stressed lately and wasn't acting like himself. Kyouya knew Tamaki liked to flirt and torture him but he'd been suprised when...well that happened. And Tamaki even gave him a blow job which he'd never done before because he thought it was dirty.

Kyouya sat up behind Tamaki and wrapped his arms around his waist pressing his stomach to the blonde's back. He nuzzled his cheek into Tamaki's neck and kissed it lightly.

"You weren't embaressed when you told me you wanted to make a mess and then begged for more." Tamaki paled and pulled away from Kyouya looking down at the sheets.

"Did I really do that?"

"Ya. How do you not remember what just happend?" Kyouya really couldn't understand him sometimes.

"I'ts just been awhile and I've been so stressed from school I...I don't know what I was thinking. You know I don't normally act like this."

"I know, and I think you should did it more. It's really hot when you try so hard." Tamaki blushed and tryed to get up and leave but Kyouya pulled him back so they were snuggled up together. He kissed Tamaki lovingly and combed through his hair with his fingers. "Don't be embarresed it's just me. And I love you so..."

"I love you too." They kissed again and Kyouya hoisted Tamaki up bridal style. "Ah! What are you doing?"

"You wanted a shower right?" He carried Tamaki to his bathroom and set him down in the tub turning the water on. After switching it to shower he climbed in with the host king and sat him in his lap.

"Your blushing again sweety." He whispered into Tamaki's hair.

"Well what do you excpect? I'm sitting in your lap taking a shower!"

"What just happened in my bedroom was way worse than this." Tamaki blushed harder and tryed to push away but Kyouya stopped him with a searing kiss. They washed each others hair and ended up ordering a pizza and watching Are you Being Served, the most genius british comedy ever invented. They cuddled on the couch as they watched it and had a lovely little evening.

_**Drop a review on me about your thoughts. Good or bad, feedback always makes me happy. I'll put more chapters on this about the other times they have sex in the future. Yaaay! Though you'll have to wait because my next story is gonna be a new chapter on my Grell Undertaker story. Sorry :(**_


End file.
